


be my mistake

by curiosity



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Making Out, it was just makeouts until i made it sad, okay it's wholesome by the end of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: When he considered everything, Ai had to ask himself — all of this was foolish coming from him.Then again, foolishness came in the free will package, did it not?





	be my mistake

**Author's Note:**

> aiyuu gives me too many emotions and I'm coping so badly to the point that this has been sitting on my drafts for weeks now and every time I read it I either cried like an idiot or screamed into oblivion. goddamn it. I really love them.

There was something unique about the SOLtiS body constitution, and Ai could not help but wonder about it. 

The way skin almost felt genuine, too similar to the actual real thing to even distinguish either of them, the way he perceived touching as, the way its systems warmed, nearly making his own consciousness burn, and the way it almost made his chest ache, as if a beating heart took place within him. It was beyond amusing, just how much effort had been immersed into the creation of this entire piece, built with all these little details — not like he particularly cared enough to try and understand the actual logic out of it, especially not at the given moment. He simply would have to thank SOL Technologies in his thoughts for creating such a convenient tool.

(And especially not now, not when Yusaku was losing himself to his charms beneath him.)

He was always aware Yusaku was not one to express his most sincere emotions, right from the very beginning. Right now, however, he didn't have to — every little moan, every little plea, every little calling of Ai's name between their exchanges, all of those were enough to let Ai realise just how powerful Yusaku’s frustration was. He kissed him repeatedly, clinging to Ai’s tie to keep him close to him, and Ai returned the gesture, imagining how feeling breathless would be like if he was, in fact, a living human being, and not an artificial intelligence within an android body. It made him wonder just how curious humans really were, in comparison to him and his kind. Just how impulsive and fragile they were, driven by their free will.

For a long time, the two remained like that — two undeniably different beings in a rush of affection for one another and the world completely becoming silent around them, letting their melody play only. From assertive touches through his skin to suave peaks on his cheeks, from starving glances to the quiet, unspoken concerns between them of whether they were okay in the moment. From Yusaku departing his flushed pink lips to Ai reaching out and locking them together, from seas of emeralds pleading towards golden honey.

Late night soap operas had taught Ai a few things in the matter, if anything. One of them being that, apparently, making out with someone solved the issues between one another in most cases. 

Curiously enough, being the exact opposite to his Ignis, Yusaku had never been too fond of soap operas himself. Whenever a couple kissed on screen, regardless the scenario being portrayed, he always winded up rolling his eyes, perhaps finding the sudden display of affection a bit out of his own comfort zone. Ai never forced him to stay around (perhaps he might have joked before once or twice, but, would you blame him?) and there were times, despite that, in which Yusaku would remain by Ai’s side, in the cramped cubicle he would name his bedroom.

When he considered everything, Ai had to ask himself — all of this was foolish coming from him. The bubbly warmth within his soul that should not even exist, the excitement which grew each passing second. Perhaps he should not even allow himself to dwell in it, for he did not feel worthy of such intense comfort and joy.

Then again, foolishness came in the free will package, did it not?

(_Funny, huh. Kind of ironic._

_To become so human, and yet not be the slightest close to one._)

They continued until strength left fully left Yusaku’s body, hardly allowing him not to let out a pant he had been holding back. Breaking from their passionate kisses, Ai held the boy in the darkness of the room, letting tired jades slowly greet shining yellows. Yusaku’s heartbeat could nearly be heard among the panting in the quietness of his humble room.

“...Yusaku,” Ai whispered, moving his hand to caress Yusaku's cheek. The latter hummed back as a reply, allowing Ai to continue. “You really are so cute.”

Yusaku rolled his eyes, the tiny pleased smile lingering on his lips never fading. “Oh, shut up.” 

“I mean it. You are."

He was certain there was a tint of the burning red in Yusaku’s flushed features, allowing the most adorable pout ever to be even more glorious. Irresistible, without a single doubt — oh, how desperately Ai had to hold back from continue craving for more of what they were sharing between each other.

"Aw. Are you embarrassed?" Ai teased, letting a grin settle on his lips.

Yusaku raised his hand to cover Ai’s face, as if wanting to push him away, however to no avail. "No. God, you are impossible to deal with."

"Oh, no. So sorry!" Ai responded, a hint of melodrama taking place in his voice tone. "Silly Ai. How could the ever so stoic and cool Playmaker be flustered, of course! An impossible feat to accomplish."

To that, Yusaku refused to answer, not putting up with any more of Ai’s schemes to embarrass him further. He curled slightly over on his bed, settling down to rest, allowing his partner to lie down behind him. Ai sighed lightheartedly and embraced him closely, uncharacteristically cautious before softly pressing his arms onto Yusaku and quietly drifting to his own thoughts.

_Some things never change_, Ai realized. Through hell and back they had been along with their respective peers, losses had occurred, and the turmoil he in particular caused… If he had to do it all over, whether a second time or a third time, there would be no hesitation on his instinct, regardless of being aware of the damage it would have brought. Even so, now that they were past all of it, it was odd to come in terms that it was a chapter closed in the book. Had it not been for Yusaku, who knows where Ai would be right now — most likely imprisoned in the depths of his own darkest hole, surrounded by undying grief and agonising wishes of revenge. 

Ai had been saved by Yusaku, after all. Yet, he would have never deemed Yusaku as the compassionate type, looking back to their moments together.

(However — he recalled some nights spent in the company of his Origin, back when he was still on his Ignis form, ones in which Yusaku would keep his Duel Disk precisely alongside him as he drifted faintly into dream land. In said nights, Ai would’ve popped out of the Duel Disk and glanced at Yusaku, just like right now, yet would’ve been lacking the touch he currently had in this android form.

In those long lost nights, too, Ai would’ve carefully placed his tiny hand above Yusaku’s.

And, in return, he would’ve gotten to see a teeny smile on the other’s face.)

Another sigh, this time lovingly.

“You really care for me, don’t you.”

A single sleepy mumble was all he got as a comeback. Ai smiled as he brought Yusaku’s warmth as close as possible to his own body, tucking the loose hairs behind the latter’s visible ear and pressing a light kiss to it.

Maybe he needed this kind of closure — maybe _they _needed this, as a matter of fact, as not only Ai himself had Yusaku encounter his lonely self, but vice versa, as well. They had their ups and downs, fought their battles, still had yet to recover through their own demons. But, maybe, they could do it in the presence of each other once more.

And maybe — maybe making some impulsive mistakes was part of the healing process, too.


End file.
